Several types of wireless communication systems are available for use with portable computer systems. These systems include local area networks (LAN) that operate within a small area, such as a single building, and wide area networks (WAN) that operate over a large area, such as a metropolitan area. These different types of systems utilize distinct signals. In order to utilize both LAN and WAN networks, a portable computer system must be able to transmit and receive the signals for both types of networks. The antennas required for transmitting and receiving signals for one type of network are often not suitable for use with other types of networks. Therefore, portable computer systems that are designed to operate on WAN, LAN, and other wireless networks need to have multiple antennas.
In portable computer systems, such as notebook computer systems, placement of multiple wireless network antennas is complicated by the need for compact and efficient packaging. Thus, portable computer systems utilize externally-mounted wireless network antennas due to limited space available within the system chassis for the placement of multiple wireless network antennas.